


Give and Take Part 1

by Kickberry



Series: Tail of Those Tailed [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Some wondered how many yaoi situations can happen in the RWBYverse. This one-shot series will test this theory, from the tops to the bottoms.





	Give and Take Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of something I’ve been playing with for a while. Finally finished it. Some more ideas form, so when I have the time, I’ll write and post them in this one-shot series.

Upon the first meeting, Ren wasn’t sure about Cardin. The two hardly interacted. Most times they did involved the bully hitting Jaune - rarely cases of vice versa. The brunet rolled his eyes at the immaturity of it all. He shared laughs with others, those who found it amusing. As a peculiar addition, Ren never missed the looks Cardin sent his way - brief or full stares.

Then one day, Cardin invited him out for lunch paid by his lien. Jaune’s Goliath offered something different from the cafeteria gruel. Ren didn’t disagree. Awkward as it was, the two left the academy to dine at a restaurant. The entire time, the suitor looked more than talked. The invited brunet spoke as little.

The week after, Cardin made the same offer. This went on for two weeks; Ren wasn’t sure about these meals, didn’t believe in free lunches. It even confused him more when one invitation switched from the usual lunch to a dinner. Intuition made him decide to bring smooth clothes, thin layers - nice ones. He also tied his hair into a ponytail for a slim look before he left to meet his host at the best eatery he’s ever been to.

Things took a turn when the wine came out. The evening turned hazy after Ren took one too many. From the restaurant to a bedroom, he felt hands run down his body. Lips embraced his. The brunet went through the motions, moved and kissed in return to keep the rhythm going. Pleasure washed over his naked form, his sweaty skin.

When morning arrived, Ren woke up in a bed. Sensing a second presence - its warmth and weight - helped him realize what happened. He remained still, analyzed the situation. Strangely, from experience and logic, the setting didn’t bother him. In fact, even after the apologies and pleas for secrecy, Ren had a feeling this was about to become a part of his norm.

This ‘norm’ also changed his life at Beacon. Showers, dorms, even classrooms; he accompanied Cardin when the two had free time. They even used the app, Pin Tail, to exchange hidden messages, keep tabs on each other’s schedules. Some thought the two became friends. Only fangirls had the right idea about the true nature of their gatherings.

“Can you go any faster?”

Ren shrugged. He raised a length of flesh in front of his face. “Didn’t you say your team was gone for another hour?”

Cardin, the brown-haired beefcake, frowned. He was only in a black shirt. The rest of his lower area was bare. “Yeah, but you never know who’ll come by the door.”

“Nobody will. We’ve gone over this before.”

Ren’s straightforward response made the bully purse his lips. He shrugged before he gave Cardin’s dick another lick. When the length became stiff, he swirled his tongue around the cockhead to taste warm, bitter juices.

“Oh shit, not so fast.”

The brunet swallowed the dick. Like a metronome, he bobbed up and down, sucked and gulped at a constant speed.

“Shit, shit, fuck!”

Cardin yanked on the brunet’s hair. Prepared, Ren took the rest of the penis into his throat. When the spurting began, he drank, breathing through his nose. The small amount didn’t bother him, just the public hair brushing parts of his face.

When the squirting stopped, the cock slipped out. Ren brushed his lips along the shrinking meat pole, stimulate it right as the tip left his mouth. He gulped to take in the rest of the semen, loudly for his partner’s audible pleasure.

“Almost choked on that huge amount, didn’t ya?”

Ren could have said no, but it wasn’t in his interest to deny the bully his illusion. To this end, he lied, “It was a lot. Every day, it’s leaving me full.”

The cocksucker looked down to see he was bare to show his slim upper body and legs - twink features. Some mistakened him for a well-built female, but he didn’t care. For this session, he also had his hair tied in a ponytail as an additional, visual perk.

Standing up, Ren slid down his red boxers. His naked penis came into view, half-erect. So did his ass, a fine pair of firm cheeks. With this hourglass figure exposed, he watched Cardin stare at him with perverse astonishment.

“Are you finished?” The brunet narrowed his eyes. He slid two fingers into his mouth. His tongue covered them in a coat of spit. “Because if you are, I need to go to class soon.”

“F-fuck no, I’m just getting started.”

Ren turned around to see one of the room’s two, white beds. He placed both hands on the coves and wiggled his ass. “Then come on, finish up in here.”

Cardin got on his feet. His penis stood back up at full strength - stamina was his only above-average feature. The bully stomped over to slam his hands into Ren’s slender hips. He slid the bottom of his cock across the butt slit like a hot dog going into its bun.

“What do you want me to do, Ren?”

“Fuck me with your fat cock.”

The brunet gasped after Cardin’s hand twisted his nipple and flicked his dick. The top man also used his free fingers to pop open the top of a small, pink container.

“Do you want it?”

“I want it.” Ren tapped his butt into the bully’s waist, the large penis. “This ass is yours. Wreck it, breed it, do what you want with it.”

Cardin turned over the bottle and squeezed it. A large glob of slime poured out to land on the brunet’s butt. He spread the cold goo over the skin with his hands before he put the rest on his dick for lube. When he finished, the bully pressed his meat stick’s head against the asshole.

“Don’t squeal so loud now.”

Ren squeezed his eyes shut as the dick went in. The cock stretched out his tight insides. He gasped after Cardin added a thrust to fit the rest of the piece down the bumhole. The entire manhood stopped, successful with its fitting.

“Ugh, it’s so warm and tight. It feels like our first night again.”

The bottom receiver didn’t reply; he was too busy adjusting his limbs - hands and toes - to keep his body anchored. The task became harder when Cardin moved back and forth, started to fuck his holes. Ren returned each motion with his own, slammed his ass into his partner’s waist. His dick flopped about as the sex reached a faster tempo.

As the wailing continued, the bottom receiver huffed. His grunts grew louder by the passing second. Sweat poured down his face and other parts of his body. Because the same went for Cardin, their lovemaking started to make slaps and claps that resounded in the air.

Ren noticed his top didn’t complain about the noise. He figured the bully enjoyed this too much as the humps smashed his hole, racked it with pain. His cheeks jiggled from each pounding. When the dick buried deep, Cardin grabbed his partner’s long, dark strands and pulled to have their lips meet for a kiss.

Hot jizz poured out of the dick. Ren heard and felt some of the fluids rushing towards his insides. He hummed into the bully’s mouth. When the hype of ejaculation passed, the two relaxed. The dick slid out with a pop, wet from its own semen and the leftover lube. The same substance dribbled out of the bottom male’s asshole.

“Oh god, that felt so good.” Cardin collapsed on the other bed. Ren stretched his bare arms before he reached for his clothes. Silence ensued between the two as he dressed. With the final button, the brunet was back in his green top and white pants. He blinked as he felt some semen spill from his sore bumhole.

“Hey, be honest.” Cardin leaned head against his perched arm. “Does this feel good for you? You didn’t cum at all.”

Ren checked the buttons on his sleeves. “I feel satisfied. Does that need to be your concern?”

“I think it should. I mean...we’re trying to make this feel good by being gay with each other.”

The brunet sat on the bed next to the bully. “That’s not the way to say it, but ask someone else about it later. And to make this clear, that’s all this is. So long as we’re okay with it, we’ll have nothing to worry about.”

Cardin nodded despite appearing baffled like an infant. “Got it, just...yeah. Okay.”

Ren sensed his sex friend had a dilemma, something he identified with a crisis that involved masculinity - confidence in his ability to please a person. As a safety measure, he leaned in to peck the bully on the lips.

“But today felt good. Call me the next time you’re free.”

Ren didn’t look at Cardin as he got off of the bed. He sauntered out of the exit, stood in a hallway filled with doors that led to similar rooms like the one he exited. The brunet sighed, wondered whether or not he was going to continue this relationship with the bully.

As he walked on with his current dilemma in mind, a ping came from his pocket. Ren reached into it to pull out a white, rectangular device. He pulled open the flaps to see an icon of a gray tail flash. His app, Pin Tail, received a message.

After skimming the contents, Ren closed the device and pocketed it. He received a request from another person who shared the same relations he had with Cardin.

Some might have called him a whore for it, but he considered it service. For some reason, several people approached him for comfort unlike Cardin, who started this relationship in a roundabout way.

The only strange condition was that they were all discreet. Ren didn’t mind, he figured it was no different than him and Nora. He was waiting for the day she would tell him about her own suitors, those better built and financially stable.

Long ago, Ren learned everyone had secrets. As an involved confidante, he accepted that he was better off giving and taking whenever he can, for however long this lifestyle worked for him and his partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to other priorities, it may take a while to update this. Don't fret, it will (or I'll try. Still need to finish Dark King's Reign)


End file.
